1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, as is also known as a color laser copier or the like, for instance, a color image processing apparatus having a complicated editing function, a color converting function, and the like using a digital image processing technique has been invented.
A color image processing apparatus as shown in FIG. 3 has been proposed as an apparatus having such character processing function, color converting function, and editing function.
In such an apparatus, in accordance with the level of Bk which is calculated by primary signals Y, M, and C which were color separated, the Y, M, and C signals are subtracted and the Bk signal is increased and the edge is emphasized in accordance with the level which is calculated from Min (Y, M, C). Due to this, the edge portion of a black character is replaced to a single black portion as much as possible, thereby improving the quality of character. However, in such an image processing system, if a color conversion circuit is arranged after the color correction circuit, in the case of executing a color converting process to convert a chromatic character into a black character by the color conversion, the chromatic character cannot obviously be extracted as a black character in a black extraction section. Therefore, subtraction amounts of Y, M, and C are small, so that the color is detected in the color conversion section and is color converted so as to obtain black. On the other hand, since the value of Min (Y, M, C) is small in the black extraction section, a level determination section reduces the edge emphasis in an edge emphasis section as compared with the case of black.
Therefore, the ordinary black character becomes a sharp image by the edge emphasis. However, there occurs an inconvenience such that the character which was converted into black by the color conversion becomes a dull character.
Although the above example has been described with respect to the image process which is executed to a black character, even if the kind of such an image process is another kind of process, if the apparatus is constructed as in the conventional one, an inconvenience corresponding to the process occurs.